139114-question-about-multiboxing-ticket-unanswered-for-3-days-so-im-asking-here
Content ---- ---- That's why i'm asking first before i go on. Like i said i've interracted on twitter with 2 different persons from Carbine, they both said it's probably safe And for your hatred for Multiboxers. I'm sorry you came across someone that pissed you off. It's not about soloing content. Whenever i want to group up i just drop to my main account and i go do some dungeons or adventures. :D And i never PvP. If someone sees me and i happen to play on a PvP Server and they want to kill me for it i just let him do it and Go somewhere else. Having 5 Characters Jumping on 1 player is never fair even when it's 5 different players beeing coordinated in a VOIP software. I Just like to do it cause i find it fun and challenging. With the telegraph system i always thought it would be too much but seems it's not that bad. i could never do group content cause there's no way i would be able to avoid the Red on multiple instances of the game but PvE questing it's fun :D | |} ---- See now someone doing things like that I wouldn't really care about. So you can solo Primes, big deal. It's the ones taking raid mobs and such that bother me. Or having 15 DKs in LFR Archimonde as our only dps but you suck from moving out of fires with all 15. And yes that really happened lol. | |} ---- Well, I would like to know this too, since I enjoy multiboxing in Diablo 3. PS: What party setup did u use while testing with 5 chars? | |} ---- Oh i know i've seen it. don't know if you're familiar with PreparedWoW on twitch but he does PvP but just as a challenge for others. He gets in a town clears the Elite Guards and then camps to see if the people can gather and get him down. I just love seeing him. But he runs 40 accounts+ at the same time. i don't have the rig for it LOL I can do 5 boxes and if i wanna stream it gets really tricky. I have to get my in game graphics down a bit my CPU can't handle the load LOL I have a i7 4770 and it bangs hard on it :D | |} ---- I just Went with 5 espers DPS. Just to get a feel of it and see if it's doable. turns out that the option to automatically turn towards target in PvE and turning Friendly harmfull telegraphs on helps a lot at seeing if my slaves are doing their jobs. Some problems i ran into : InstantQuestAccept : Accepts and turns in all quest automatically. Only downside is that it's broken when quests gives out gear. 50% of the time ( i think when there's more than 2 choices ) the quest justwon't turn in so i have to disable the addon, turn it in on each toon and then turn it back on. For follow since there's no follow keybind or i never found it i just make a macro /Follow and put it on a hotbar. The targetting members in group is a bit odd and is not generated the right way in ISBoxer so i had to do it by hand. Other than that it works surprisingly well. If it's allowed imight try doing a tank, 3 dps and a heal just to see if it's manageable :D Edited October 8, 2015 by Veerlo | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what i hear and read but i never got a definitive official response on it. I'm always too carefull about this in a game since i don't wanna get the BanHammer :D you have any source anywhere ? The more i search into it the more i get the feeling it's tolerated but not supported till you do something to harass people. | |} ---- My memory may be wrong, but I think when they tweaked the "face your target" feature they disabled it in all instances, not just PvP but I could be wrong. Even if it does work I'd be fascinated to see if you can manage any sort of boss fight more complicated than an Expedition. | |} ---- In D3 I target my group members by binding keys ( for exemple X,Y,Z ) in ISBoxer. Since Wildstar is at his core, a grind game , I think multiboxing can be handy :) I wonder how 5 SPELLSLINGER's will act with MultiBoxing! Hm :) Tomorrow I will go ahead and multibox. Carbine will eventually say, "I think is ok" . If it wasn't , then they would have say that from the beginning. I might actually try now with 2-3 to see how it goes! Cheers! | |} ---- It's really going to end up depending on how the program you use ends up sending inputs to the game. They are dead set against automated keypresses, and even spread across 5 characters if the inputs look weird their automatic detection may flag you. In the end there's going to be more going on in their decision than what an individual decides to do. You may end up getting caught under an umbrella with what other people choose to do. Which would be sad, and I wish you luck but it would not surprise me. | |} ---- Simply put, you're a griefer that can't stand to see other people enjoy themselves. A hell of a lot of people play MMO's solo. Don't like it, unlucky. You're not a special little snowflake. People can enjoy themselves however they want, they aren't here for your benefit you self important numpty. Edited October 8, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I will most probably Fail at it. Expeditions and Adventures might be fine if i have a healer in the group but dungeons are probably impossible :D But if i can go on with it i might try sometime. lol | |} ---- You won't get an official response until they decide it isn't ok. You won't be banned unless you use automation. Isboxer is fine for as long as you don't use its automated functions. I use AHK to send clicks to the clients. | |} ----